Oh, for the Love of L!
by Sunshinegasm
Summary: I'm absolutely horrid at summaries. LxOC, because I like L being straight. Kimi has what she thinks is a "vision" and must tell L before it comes true. But getting him alone will be harder than she thought, and what if he just blows her off? -ON HIATUS-


**A/N: Hi, this is my first story, so I'm sort of nervous, haha. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think. This is just the first of hopefully only 5-10 chapters. I don't want to drag this story out longer than it has to go. Also, the more response I get, the more I'll be inclined to add more quickly. If you wish to know why I chose LxOC, it's simply because there aren't enough. What happened to creativity, people? ;P Kidding. I love the LxLight pairings just as much as anyone else. But I always saw L as straight. Sorry, LxLight yaoi fangirls! It's just Bishie L from this girl. ;] Thank you, and please enjoy! **

**P.S: This is an old story that I probably will not continue, haha. But I am posting it towards my word count for Beta reading.**

In the waning sunlight a young woman stood alone outside, gazing at one of the tallest buildings she had ever laid eyes on. Her chocolate brown eyes shifted uneasily from the left to the right, only to land once more upon the clear glass doors adorning the abnormally large structure before her. _I wonder if he's overcompensating sometimes,_ she pondered, tucking a stray ebony lock behind her ear. _I can almost guarantee he is already watching me. Or Watari is…probably. Bu-_ The girl was jolted from her thoughts as someone stumbled into her, almost sending her frail frame sprawling onto the cooling ground.

She straightened her body abruptly, spinning on her heels sharply turning to face the offender. The sight lay before her unblinking optics was comical, making her lips twitch with a small smile, a barely perceptible movement to anyone that might be watching her, let alone the monstrosity before her. She blinked, staring blankly at the massive cake boxes with legs peeking from beneath them. A shorter ebony haired male peeked from around the mass, his eyes wide in surprise and an apologetic expression written plainly upon his features. _He looks dumb. _Her own blank expression did not change as he continued to stammer an incoherent string of apologies. _Why would HE employ someone who looks like such an easy target? Or maybe he's just an errand boy in disguise. Doesn't Watari usual-_ Her train of thought stoppoed abruptly, focusing on the poor boy in front of her.

"A-ah! I am so sorry! I can't see w-well…" his head fell to his chest in shame, as was the custom in this country, she noted. His action, however, almost sent the boxes toppling. With a sigh, the girl plucked a few boxes from the top of the pile, walking towards the glass door. She had made her decision. She was going to tell _**him**_ what she had seen, and what she knew. She was well aware he would brush her dream off as if it was nothing more than overreaction to being stressed and afraid for him. The young man's voice behind her stalled her movements. "U-um…you can't…g-go in there. I'm s-sorry; I can take the boxes myself." She turned tilted her head to the side, glancing at him shrewdly through her short tresses, and speaking for the first time since her arrival. "I'm afraid you'd drop a few, and then he would be very annoyed with your lack of dexterity. What's your name?"

He paused, clearly taken aback and indignant at her insult, which wasn't as thinly veiled as she could have made it. Instantly, she was irritated at being forced to stand outside this building and argue with this insufferable man child, who probably didn't have the slightest clue of what danger he was putting himself in. _Or did he? _Suddenly her phone rang, the vibration making the girl jump in surprise. She managed to jostle the boxes onto one arm, and pulled out the offending device. Flipping it open without bothering to look at the I.D., she answered in a terse tone.

"Yes?" Her voice was clear, sharp, and concise. Just that one word made the male realize that this woman, she wasn't as she appeared to be. He watched her assent once more, before clicking the speakerphone button. "Matsuda?" He blinked in surprise at the voice of his boss, the leader of this investigation's voice floating into the night air. "Y-yes, Ryuuzaki?" "Bring her with you. And hurry, I'm quite famished." _Click_! The dial tone echoed into the night air, and as he watched the female chuckle softly, for a moment he imagined a much softer expression hiding behind that hard exterior. But it was gone in a flash as she burned a hole through him with her impatient stare, foot tapping. He quickly went through the security measures of entering the building, the girl following closely behind, not bothering to quell the awkward silence that had befallen them since the phone call had been made.

As they stepped onto the elevator, Matsuda turned to her and smiled nervously. "S-so...I'm Matsuda. And you are...?" Her eyes flicked to the right, piercing him to the spot, her lips pursed in thought. "...Hmm. You may call me Kimi, and I already know Matsuda's not your real name. It's an alias, am I right?" She had pegged the nail on the head, so to speak. From the way Matsuda flinched and was shuffling around, even more nervous confirmed her statement. Kimi made a grunting noise as the elevator lurched to a stop halfway up the building, the doors sliding open to reveal a very large room.

The first thing Kimi noted about the room was the large monitors on the far wall. Next were the two doors, one set undoubtedly leading to the upper floors, but the other door she was unsure of what was behind. Her eyes flitted to a few males bent over a coffee table, seated upon two couches, noting they looked up at her as she slid out of the elevator, and into the room behind Matsuda. Her gaze unwavering, she stepped past the clumsy male, stopping to place all but one of the cakes on the coffee table. She lifted her gaze then, her brown hues landing upon the raven haired male tucked into a computer chair, intently staring at his laptop. Taking the cake box with her, she strode over to him. As she approached, his gaze swiveled back to catch her own for a moment. He then lifted a thumb to his lower lip as if in thought, but when wasn't he thinking? _He's wondering why I'm here, and why I'm not doing my job. Surely he has some clue. _As she went to set the cake down, she paused mid-motion as she heard a chain rattle.

Her eyes followed the chain slowly, eyes widening perceptibly as she took in the other man in her dream. She shook visibly for a moment, as if she had taken a chill. The man's chocolate eyes met her own, and she looked away from the evil she saw there. She turned her gaze back to the chain, not noticing the way the male's unblinking eyes stared at her. His expression was as blank as her own usually was. As if in a trance, she reached down, lifting her fingers to trail tentatively along he chain that was apparently connecting the two men. _Why are they chained together? If L suspects the other male, then why would he let him in the same room? Isn't it true that only Kira needs a name and a face? Isn't he playing with fire a bit? _It was the clearing of a throat from behind her that snapped Kimi from her racing thoughts.

She gave a little start, turning abruptly around to face the males all staring at her. She offered a small smile, and a mocking curtsy. "Hi, I'm Kimi. It's quite nice to meet you all," she then turned to L, watching him curl his toes around the chair he was so carefully crouched in. "And I apologize for making you wait for your dinner...Ryuzaki."

"Oh, it's quite alright," he replied in monotone resonance, a twitch of his lips behind his thumb was the only hint of reassurance. He produced a fork from thin air, and opened the box. An awkward silence fell for a moment, then with a mouthful of delicious cake, he mumbled, "Mmm. This is Kimi," he swallowed as he continued. "She will be staying at here for a few days."

She turned to the five males, bowing her head politely. The oldest man stood abruptly. "Ryuzaki!" The man shifted, looking attentively at the eldest of the five men behind him as he popped a piece of cake into his mouth. The elder men went on, "Do you think this is a good idea? Letting someone not-"

Ryuzaki interrupted him. "It will be perfectly reasonable to let Kimi stay, Soichiro. I can assure you she is not a suspect of the Kira case, nor will she be. She is trustworthy." Kimi nodded once in agreement, leaning back against the desk. She covertly snuck a piece of cake before speaking. "Ryuzaki knows for sure I could not be the mass-murdering god-like Kira person that is terrorizing this world." Matsuda started to stand as if to speak his piece, but the tall male with an afro that made her stifle a fit of giggles beat him to it. "Kimi, just how do you know Ryuzaki? And sure, he may trust you, but how can we?"

She shared a glance with Ryuzaki, and he lifted his shoulder in a small shrug as he polished off the last of the cake. Sliding from his perch, he stood slumped over, barefoot, and hands in his pockets. He shook his messy black locks from his eyes, gazing out at the four on the couch. "I have had the pleasure of working with Kimi on a former case. Watari also knew her mother very well. You can trust her, Aizawa. As can the rest of you." Kimi watched his eyes slide slowly to Light, who had been quietly watching the entire scene, a slightly glazed look on his boyishly handsome features. _He cannot be trusted at all_, she thought, nibbling on her lower lip absently.

Kimi watched Light move gracefully to his feet, stretching as he did so. She froze as his gaze met hers, and she could see the internal battle behind those amber orbs. _He's trying to fight the good and evil inside of him. Urghh, I can almost guarantee L won't believe a word when I tell him, but I have to_! Her breath caught as Light made his way towards her. It took all of her strength not to take a step back as he approached. _Hmm. Maybe I can play the besotted, charmed, and love struck girl to get what I want to prove he is Kira. And more importantly, that L is in more danger than he realizes_. Still nibbling her lower lip, she threw a shy, almost timid look at Light. His lips broke into a soft almost heart-warming smile. _Yes! He'll fall for it. Please let him fall for it. For the sake of L, and every other person involved, let him fall into my hands._

Light stopped a few feet away and extended his hand, that smile meant to melt hearts still upon his features and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Kimi-san." Her own hand met his in a firm handshake, as she reiterated in perfect Japanese, her eyes falling to the ground beneath her feet. "Pleasure to meet you as well...?" She trailed off, as he had not been introduced to her by name yet. "Light," he simply replied in that honey dipped tone that seemed so natural. _I bet he thinks he's a heartbreaker_, she thought inwardly rolling her eyes. Outwardly, she willed herself to give a small side-long glance beside her, noting L's thumb had once again turned to his lip in thought. A small sigh escaping her lips, she pretended for a moment that Light was L, as she mentally worked up the courage for the words she was about to say.

She released Light's hand rather reluctantly, at least that's the way it should seem to him. The girl clasped her hands together and leaned forward, demeanor completely changing as she offered a bright smile in return, looking up at him. "So, Light-kun…" She emphasized the "kun", making her voice so sickly sweet L could almost taste it himself. "…I'm new to Japan, and uhm…show me around tomorrow?" Here she would look down demurely, her face wracked with a disgusted look he thankfully couldn't see through the veil of hair shadowing her delicate features. She didn't notice the knowing and sympathetic looks from the group of men behind her, all aware of Light's prowess with women lately.

Light looked taken aback for a moment before lifting his hand connected by the chain. As he ran it through his hair, he replied, "Uh, sure. But what about this…?" He rattled the chain in question, raising an eyebrow. In a flash, she turned to L, a pleading look upon her face. She pressed her clasped hands to her chin and gave the fakest puppy dog look imaginable at him. "Oh, please Ryuzaki! Let Light go for just a few hours! What could he possibly do in a small timeframe such as the one I'll be stealing tomorrow?" L's gaze grew a bit darker, his thumb pressed more firmly against his lip, before he sighed softly. Dropping his hand back into the pocket of his rumpled jeans, he said, "I suppose it cannot be helped, when Kimi uses that expression with me. Yes, I will allow Light-kun to spend a few hours with you."

"OH THANK YOU RYUZAKI!" She squealed, skipping to the awkward male who was now scratching his messy hair, like he was embarrassed. She threw her arms about his waist in a tight embrace, clearly unexpected by the surprised look on his pale face. While embracing him, she discreetly tucked a small slip of paper into the waistband of his jeans, causing him to startle in another bout of surprise as her fingertips brushed his heated skin. His dark grey irises blinked down at her, and she froze for a moment, lost in those depths. _Oh, L... _Kimi sighed mentally. _Why, why, why do you always have to do this? I know you believe that justice will prevail, but this is just a little too risky! Having your prime suspect CHAINED to you…_

L leaned down into the girl's embrace, surprising her this time. His lips grazed her ear, his breath feathering along the sensitive skin as he spoke in the low monotonous tone she was so attracted to. "I wonder just what you are up to, and why you are here…Kimi-chan." She stifled a small gasp at the choice of honorifics, but quickly composing herself, she answered quickly and quietly. "If I can get you alone, I'll gladly tell you, darling." she hissed the last word as she jerked away, her façade back into place. _What! Surely he can deduct why I would even come to this dreadful place while he's in the middle of an important investigation, no less! _she thought hotly, eyes narrowing in L's direction. L, pretending not to notice her glare, straightened as much as his stooped posture would allow, before turning to a microphone that was placed upon the table. He clicked the button, speaking into it. "Watari, could you set Kimi into one of the spare rooms, please?"

Watari appeared a few moments later, and after saying her goodnights and settling a time to meet with Light, she followed Watari a few floors upward. He opened one of the rooms, showing her into it. She turned to Watari as he was leaving. "Blunt honesty, Watari." The elderly man turned, blinking at her unexpected words. "Yes, Kimi?" She sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "Are these rooms bugged with wire taps and cameras, both infrared and normal?" Watari gazed at her over the rim of his glasses, and smiled gently at the girl. "You do know L well. Yes, they are. Is that all, Kimi?" Kimi offered a small but tired smile in return. "Yes, Watari. Thank you and goodnight." As he left, she flopped back onto the spacious bed, sighing deeply. _What a taxing evening_, she thought, rolling over and curling an arm around one of the large pillows littered on the huge bed. _If L really wants to know, instead of speculating as I know he will do, he'll find a way to get us alone_. Thoughts of the dream she had about L consumed her mind as she drifted into a restless sleep, terrified that she would relive the it once again.


End file.
